1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for file relocation, and more particularly, to a system and method for file relocation that optimizes power consumption.
2. Background Information
In some known hierarchical storage systems a single storage device is logically formed by using in combination multiple types of storage devices having different characteristics. In this type of storage system, a high-speed small-capacity storage device is positioned in a higher level, while a less expensive, low-speed, large-capacity storage device is positioned in a lower level. This type of storage system provides cost-efficient data management by transferring a file from the higher-level storage device to the lower-level storage device according to the file's value that changes over time.
Another data storage management system is known in the art as MAID (Massive Arrays of Inactive Disks). MAID aims to reduce power consumption by activating only necessary storage devices when accessing data. By employing MAID, a hierarchical storage system can implement cost-efficient data management by powering off lower-level storage devices, where files accessed less frequently are stored.
However, prior art hierarchical storage systems determine where to locate each individual file according to a single characteristic of the file, such as the access frequency. Thus, known hierarchical storage systems determine where to locate files without considering the dependencies amongst the files. Resultantly, even though multiple files may have dependencies on one another and are often accessed at the same time, these dependent files may be located in different storage devices. Thus, known hierarchical storage systems may not fully benefit from MAID technology that they may be employing.
Further, when known hierarchical storage systems are designed to locate dependent files, identifying of the dependencies among the files requires an owner of each of file to register the dependency of the file, or a computer to analyze the content of each of the files. This can be time and effort intensive.